


Next time

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kags is in his third year, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are college students and im not sure they can actually be here but welp, Post-Canon, Yamaguchi and Hinata have one line, not shippy; hence the & instead of a slash, rated Teens only because i feel better rating everything T coughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are we even here?" Iwaizumi asks.</p><p>And then he sees it, the reason Oikawa wanted to be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short ~~OiKage~~ thing, not really shippy, probably more on the character relationship study. I hope you can appreciate it!  
> (and if you ever wanna talk about OiKage or whatever, come talk to me @[yurika-schiffer](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com) ayyy)

“Why are we even here, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi asked, letting his back fall against the seat. Oikawa shushed him and gestured for him to bend down again. “I ain’t staying in that position for a whole match. Why do you even care so much about the regional final? Kindaichi told us Aoba Jousai lost the previous round. Who’s even playi–“

“Ssssh Iwa-chan! We’re going to get noticed if you keep talking! Ah, there they are!”

Iwaizumi threw an annoyed look at him but then glanced at the court. The two teams facing each other in the final were arriving, getting ready to warm up. On the right side, Iwaizumi saw the pink and white jerseys of Wakutani Minami. On the left side, he saw Oikawa’s reason to be here.

The black and orange jerseys of Karasuno didn’t exactly stand out, but seeing such a splotch of black on the court drew in the eyes of the public. The team was numerous and judging by the amount of people in black vests on the other side of the stands, that was only a small part of it.

Iwaizumi’s eyes followed the players’ numbers. From sixteen to eleven, he didn’t recognize anyone. Then number ten, he could easily remember: short, orange hair and excitable as ever. It seemed that the shrimp had kept his number from two years ago. Nine to four, none of the players rang a bell. He thought number three might be the tall glasses blocker, considering the blond hair and, well, the glasses. Number one was the pinch server from back then, probably.

Now number two… Iwaizumi grinned.

Kageyama was standing next to the captain, looking only half as awkward as he used to do, and watching the team listen to the pre-match speech.

Iwaizumi was sure he just heard Oikawa’s breath hitch. And he was very sure that Oikawa was going to ~~hate~~ love him for what he was about to do. He stood up, startling Oikawa and put his hands around his mouth.

“KAGEYAMA! DO YOUR BEST!”

Oikawa whipped his head to gasp at Iwaizumi at the same time Kageyama looked up. Iwaizumi waved, still grinning, when Kageyama nodded to greet him and when Oikawa pulled his down forcefully, splattering and blushing.

“Iwa-chan what the fuck?!”

“You’ll thank me later,” he said, raising a knowing eyebrow at him.

Oikawa huffed and pouted, but when he glanced at the court – at Kageyama –, he couldn’t help the smile trying to force its way up on his face.

 

* * *

 

Karasuno didn’t win the match, though the score was really close and it had taken the five sets to determine who would be the winner and go to the national tournament. You could clearly see the frustration on the players’ faces, especially the four third years. It had been their last match of high school.

Iwaizumi thought he would have to drag Oikawa’s ass to see Karasuno but surprisingly enough, Oikawa headed to their locker room on his own.

They waited for them to come out near the door. The first years and second years were the first ones to come out and they all passed before them without a look or a word. When the glasses blocker came out and saw them, he had a short pause before following the others’ way. The captain came next, though after a quick glance to them, he only looked back into the room.

“Hinata, Kageyama, hurry up!”

“We’re coming, we’re coming!” Hinata yelled back, and then he was going out of the room dragging Kageyama.

Oikawa would deny it until after his death, but his heart had that very shoujo-like missed beat when his eyes met Kageyama’s.

“!! The Grand King and his Ace!” Hinata pointed an accusatory finger at them.

“I’m still not sure why you’ve been calling me that for ages, but thanks I guess?” Oikawa smirked. Hinata started to try to explain but Kageyama hit him before he managed one full sentence.

The captain glanced at them, then at Kageyama and sighed.

“We’ll be leaving in fifteen-twenty minutes. Don’t be late, Kageyama.” He then grabbed Hinata by the wrist and dragged him away, leaving the three of them alone.

“Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san.” Kageyama’s face remained neutral as he greeted them. Sensing that neither of them would start the conversation, Iwaizumi grinned and went slapping Kageyama’s back.

“That was an amazing match, Kageyama! What a shame you didn’t make it though, that was a close call! You fought well.” Kageyama’s eyes gleamed with a mix of pride and sadness, which Iwaizumi could understand. He had felt it once, too.

Oikawa still hadn’t moved or said anything but Iwaizumi knew he had a lot to say. Being done with what he wanted to do himself, he tapped Kageyama one more time, on the shoulder, and started walking back.

“I’m gonna go get myself something to eat, see ya. Hope we can meet again, Kageyama.” And with this, he was gone and the two setters were left alone.

They stayed in silence for a moment. Kageyama didn’t really know what to say. They didn’t have a lot of time left before he would have to leave, too. But Oikawa didn’t know where to begin. So he did what he did best when it came to Kageyama.

“That last dump shot was terrible, even a middle schooler would have gotten it.”

“I know. I hesitated, I shouldn’t have.”

“Aren’t you the ‘super genius setter’? Who would have thought you could hesitate, too?” Kageyama frowned at that.

“Being a third year playing his potential last match adds a certain pressure.”

“Duh. And how does it feel to have lost?” Oikawa swore he didn’t mean bad. But the words flew out of his mouth without his own accord. Kageyama looked down. His fists clenched.

Tooru saw his shoulders starting to shake. He sighed, more out of reflex than irritation or annoyance, and walked closer to Kageyama. Before he could regret his decision, he opened his arms and wrapped them around the younger boy.

As soon as he was pushed forward to Tooru’s chest, Kageyama tensed. A hand pressed his head to lean on Tooru’s shoulder, and then that was it. All of his frustration started washing away, flowing down like his tears did.

Tooru knew Kageyama didn’t cry often, probably hadn’t cried in a long while. He knew how crying after accumulating all the pressure inside felt. He knew how far Kageyama had gone since middle school, and how seeing all of that get crushed in a matter of minutes, seconds, how horrible that felt. He knew that all too well.

He let Kageyama cry against him a moment, silently rubbing his back. When Kageyama calmed down, Tooru let him go and took out tissues from his pocket, handing one out for him to take.

When Kageyama was done cleaning his face the best he could, Tooru turned around.

“Go fresh up that messy face of yours, will ya? You ruined my shirt, ew.” He heard Kageyama inhale, probably ready to apologize, but he didn’t give him that chance. “Oh and,” he said, turning back slightly and throwing a paper at Kageyama. “Let me know where you’re going next year, Tobio. So I can prepare myself to crush you again.”

And without letting Kageyama reply, he left.

 

* * *

 

Later during the day, he received a text from an unknown number.

[ **Next time, I will be the one crushing you again, Oikawa-san** ]

He grinned, and saved the number.


End file.
